<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emily Gilmore's Frankenlime Fizz by blueteak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172702">Emily Gilmore's Frankenlime Fizz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak'>blueteak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Drama, Halloween, Mother-Daughter Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason convinces Lorelei to get Emily to host a Halloween party for Jason and Richard's business in an effort to make up for cancelling the one in An Affair to Remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Gilmore/Richard Gilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emily Gilmore's Frankenlime Fizz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts">etoilecourageuse</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Bobbsey twins,” Jason said suddenly, breaking the relatively companionable silence that had emerged after he and Lorelei had found themselves at a coffee shop near the Gilmore house trying to avoid being early for Friday night dinner. They'd argued about it all through the line, then agreed it would be too ridiculous for them not to sit together since they'd be across from one another at the dinner table anyway in under an hour.</p><p>Jason's remark surprised Lorelei into breaking her laser-sharp focus on her coffee. “We’re secretly them and that’s the perfect reason we can’t date, or they're coming to dinner too, or you’d like us to adopt them, or....?”Lorelei asked.</p><p>Jason raised a brow. “You’ve never heard of them?”</p><p>“So we’re not them, then? Good. I didn’t want to have a whole Star Wars scene with my mom. Emily’s no Padme, let me tell you.”</p><p>“She may not be a Padme, but do you want to build up her self-esteem a bit even so?”</p><p>“Yes, Digger, but at what cost? At what cost? I will tell her the table setting looks elegant tonight but I will draw the line at letting her "freshen up the decor” at my house, which she offered to do after very rudely moving my cardboard cutout of Paul Anka out of her way the last time she visited."</p><p>Jason generously let the bit about the Paul Anka cutout pass. “No. No home makeover. But you might have to put on a maid’s uniform.”</p><p>“Why do I have a feeling that would please both you and my mother way too much and that I should therefore never do it?”</p><p>“It would please us way too much, but you should still do it.” Jason held up a hand, knowing interruption was imminent. “You should do it because it will help out your bank account.”</p><p>“But the party’s well and truly cancelled…I mean, you’ve already gone to Atlantic City.”</p><p>“We went, we saw, we conquered. And I’m still not interested in cocktails and canapés. However, we can do them. With a twist.”</p><p>“Emily Gilmore doesn’t do twists,” Lorelei said in a voice that indicated Jason should have known better.</p><p>“Emily Gilmore has the chance to help people who may have gotten into trouble with their families over what they got up to in Atlantic City,” Jason replied.</p><p>“Emily Gilmore does love people owing her favors.”</p><p>“Yes. And so Emily Gilmore will get over throwing a family friendly Halloween cocktail party to make up for certain excesses in Atlantic City.”</p><p>Through her laughter, Lorelei replied, “She will, yes. Because she’s not going to throw one.”</p><p>“This is where you come in.”</p><p>“In my maid’s uniform?” </p><p>“Oh yes,” Jason smirked, just exaggerated enough to play for joking, but not so much that Lorelei couldn’t read the genuine interest behind it.</p><p>“Why don’t you just ask her yourself?”</p><p>“Well, she hates me. And I haven’t provided her with a grandchild I can use to get this party started.”</p><p>“Indeed, you have not,” stated Lorelei. </p><p>“And this way, our clients will have had the fun of Atlantic City combined with the more traditional type of fun represented by an Emily Gilmore party. A good time and a more responsible good time combined, and all provided by the same firm. And I’ll be sure to thank Emily repeatedly and say what a great idea it was.”</p><p>“She’ll still hate you,” Lorelei warned.</p><p>“Yes, but maybe a little less obviously. And I did feel guilty about the last party.”</p><p>Lorelei looked at him, considering. “Well. Okay. I will use the lure of a Halloween party with her granddaughter to help you, but only because it’s also helping my wallet. And my mother. Okay, all of that sounded bad. But I don’t think Rory will mind pretending that her dearest Halloween wish is to have a party with her grandfather’s clients too much, especially since I can always threaten to permanently fill her room with broccoli tarts if she doesn’t go along with it.”</p><p> Jason smiled and pushed his luck. “Let me know the details over dinner?”</p><p>It was Lorelei's turn to raise a brow. “The dinner we should be headed to now?" </p><p>Jason shook his head, accepting defeat for the moment as they prepared to attend the Friday night dinner they were now fashionably late to.</p><p>Three weeks later, Lorelei and Sookie were catering a Halloween party at Richard and Emily’s despite Emily’s concern that Sookie would give birth right in the foyer. The event had almost been cancelled when Lorelei had asked whether the baby would be kicked out for not having a costume if he came early, and almost cancelled again when Lorelei asked whether Emily planned to say there was no room at the inn for Sookie and the baby despite it being a reference to the wrong holiday. </p><p>And yet, the event occurred, all brought about via Rory and a shameless appeal to missed Halloweens past and the importance of Rory making connections for the future. </p><p>Of course Rory, while expressing polite interest in her grandfather’s clients and their children, clearly didn’t seem interested in connections, which Emily made sure to note. </p><p>“I’m not an idiot, Lorelei, I know this wasn’t for Rory,” she said, taking a sip of a cocktail she had had to admit she considered delicious despite its color (green) and its name (Frankenlime Fizz.) </p><p>“You got me, Mom. They’re digging the foundation for my pool now. That’s why I put you through this.”</p><p>Emily ignored this. She had practice. “What I’m trying to say,” she said, taking a moment to take another sip of her drink. “Is thank you.”</p><p>Lorelei, unfamiliar with being thanked even semi-sincerely by her mother, looked down. “You’re welcome. I will still be taking that check, though.”</p><p>“Of course. Now, don’t you have to circulate, see what the guests might need?”</p><p>A dismissal was also an escape, so Lorelei took it. </p><p>“This is a success,” Jason said, sidling up to Lorelei in front of the mini-cupcake table.</p><p>“You know, it is,” Lorelei agreed, selecting the cupcake with the most realistic spider frosting. "But what made you think of it?”</p><p>“Bobbsey twins. I didn’t hear the whole conversation, but I overheard Emily say that Richard and I shouldn’t be dressed like them when I came back to ask Richard something after we'd signed our business papers. Remembering that made me think of costumes, and that Halloween was coming up, and voilà! Though…I will forever wonder whether Emily was aware when she commented on us dressing like them that the twins were brother and sister sets?”</p><p>“I’d suggest not implying that there's anything she doesn't know if you want to keep this newfound peace with her,” Lorelei advised, snagging another cupcake. </p><p>“And I’d suggest not setting up that bobbing for apples station if you want to keep your peace with her,” Jason replied. </p><p>“It’s for the kids,” Lorelei shot back. </p><p>“It's late. There aren’t any kids younger than 18 here any longer.”</p><p>“Fine. It’s for me. Want to bob?”</p><p>“Oh yes.”</p><p>“It’s not dirty. It’s apples.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>It wasn’t the most elegant cocktail party Emily Gilmore had ever thrown, what with the apple bobbing station and the hay bales and the bright green cocktails, but it was a success for all. Emily still hated Jason, but at least she'd learned to love Frankenlime Fizz.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>